A Story Within a Story
by Fiction.at.Love
Summary: The Tanteis have been retired and settled down. When a demon threatens to change the fabric of time, a new team (their children, not mary sues) is assembled to go back in time and save the past! (Yu/Kei, Kuw/Yuki, Bot/Koen¡­ect) R&R Plez!


Author's notes: I know this idea has been done before, but I just have to write my own version of it. Don't worry I will put a lot of twists in the story, cause I just love twists! Please enjoy and R&R! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and my made up characters.   
  
/thoughts/-character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here are the parents and their children:  
(I calculated this, so it should be pretty precise)  
  
Urameshi Yusuke (34) and Yukimura Keiko (34)- Sai (17), Emi (15), Yuki (10)   
  
Kazuma Kumwbara (34) and Yukina (unknown)- Junko (14), Ryu (9), Seiko (5 1/2)   
  
Hiei (unknown) and Mukuro (unknown)- Hina (15 human years)  
  
Kurama (34) and Chiaki Yuri (32)- Aki (16), Kumiko (15)   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1- Trouble, on the Horizon!  
  
  
(Urameshi Residence)   
  
"Oi! Aniki! Get up! Time for school!" Uramashi Emi pounded on her older brother's door  
  
A muffled sound was heard and a slim boy opened the door. He is Yusuke's eldest, Sai.   
  
"I'm up" He stretched languidly   
  
"Otousan make breakfast" reported his sister making a face "I think I'll skip this meal"  
  
"I agree" Sai winced, thinking back to the time his father had try to cook anything. It was not pretty.   
  
Sai was the eldest of the Uramashi trio. Everyone said he had his mother's sweet and vibrant personality. He had the petite figure and carefree attitude of his father. The boy ran a hand through his darkly brown hair, more out of habit than anything else. His warm, chocolate brown eyes shimmered with the streams of sunlight streaking through the gently opening window.   
  
"We can try to sneak out the back door¡­" Emi's browns knotted in thought   
  
Emi came two years after Sai. She had apparently inherited her father's mischievous side. She and the ten-years-old Yuki were the troublemakers of the family. They were the unfortunate inheritors of the Uramashi knack for trouble.   
  
"Sai! Emi! You two are going to be late! Come down for breakfast now!" Yusuke called upstairs  
  
"O why does mom have to work early shift today?" The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, sighed "I rather eat my plate than dad's food!"   
  
"It's not that bad if you just choke down the whole thing" Sai suggested "Come on sis, can't keep fate waiting"  
  
"We're coming dad!" Emi shouted down the stairs with a groan  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/Humans and their petty lives, pathetic/ A girl stood atop a random building   
  
She had flowing coal black hair up to her lower waist, which she tied with a white band into a very loose ponytail. Her sapphire eyes (AN: Is Mukuro's eyes blue? Sorry if it's the wrong color -_-;;) scanning the people beneath carrying out their daily lives. Messy bangs framed her face, giving her an almost childish look.   
  
The girl, Hina was Hiei and Mukuro's eldest. She shared the same passion of battle and the hunger for power of her mother. She was the replica of her father's love for his sibling, his constant coldness and his lightening speed. Her sensitivity and her brilliant smile came form aunty Yukina.   
  
It wasn't much of a shock to anyone that the jaganshi had ended up with the Makai Lord. As for Kurama, he had been glad that his friend found someone rather than hanging out with the kitsune and snorting monosyllabic "Hn" all day.   
  
She carried a katana tied on her belt. Her father had taught her how to use it. It was something she enjoyed practicing. She was much closer with her father than her mother. She had remembered him rocking her to sleep at night when she was very little. It made her feels so very safe in his arms, like nothing bad could ever happen.   
  
Hina sigh, sitting with her legs dangling off the roof ledge. She was waiting for Kumiko, her best friend, rather, only friend to get home from what nigens refer to as "school". To tell the truth, Nigenkai fascinated her. Their technology was something she never seen. What was it that makes "cars" run? What is this "electricity"? She often spends her time wondering about that.   
  
/Ay! I wish that Kumiko would hurry up/ The dark-haired girl pulled her robes a little closer to her as a gust of wind swept by   
  
Suddenly, Hina spotted a familiar figure making her way down the block. She smiled slightly and was gone from the roof in a flash.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Dujiyo High School)  
  
"Hey, who's the hot girl?" one guy whispered  
  
"Don't you know? She's the school's top student!" Another answered  
  
Many conversations like this taken place inside Dujiyo High. They are at, most times, referred to Minnamino Kumiko. She is the youngest of Kurama and Chiaki Yuri's two children.   
  
It was around nineteen years ago that Kurama had meet Yuri in Makai. Yuri was the result of a disastrous affair between the kitsunes of two distinctive rankings. Her own mother had abandoned her and she became a rogue. The Reikai Tanteis were in Makai to discussing a new warfare with Mukuro at the time. Yuri was the low servant girl of one of Mukuro's generals. At first, Kurama hardly notices her, but then after a few days of getting to know her, they quickly formed a strong friendship. He was a seemingly decent redhead boy talking and joking with a dark-haired servant girl in practically rags. It was certainly odd seeing those two pair walking down the palace court. The friendship soon blossomed into something else. Love. It was written in their every gesture. At the end of their mission, Kurama took Yuri with him to Nigenkai. It was a whole new world for her. After a couple years of dating, they were married. Just a year after that, their first son, Aki was born. They're marriage like everyone else's, was bumpy, but they had dealt with it. A year after Aki, Kumiko, their youngest daughter was born.   
  
Just then, a girl wearing a white school uniform with a blue navy pants appeared. Her brownish-auburn hair spilled just past her shoulder.   
  
Minnamino Kumiko was her mother and her father's child. She was the charming ways, the love for nature and the wits for learning of Kurama. She had a lot of the sensitivity, endurance, stubbornness, forgetful and quick-tempered ways of Yuri. Her grandmother Shiori's gentleness and feminism also showed in her.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Hina-chan!" Kumiko gave her friend the usual greeting   
  
"Ch'" The amber-eyed demon glared "You're late"   
  
"Mazaki-sensei stopped to lecture me on wearing pants instead of skirts like the other girls." She explained wearily   
  
"Why do nigens go to these places anyway?" Hina raised a fine eyebrow "I don't see the point"   
  
"We go to school to learn stuff¡­things we might need when we grown older. Come on, let's go to my house" Kumiko smiled "I'll make you some hot chocolate just the way you like it, Hina-chan"  
  
"With the little white things?" Hina asked   
  
"Yes, with the marshmallows" The other girl chuckled at her friend. Sometimes, the little demon acts just like a child.   
  
Satisfied, The azure-eyed girl nodded and the two headed for Minamino residence.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Minamino Residence)  
  
"Tadaima!(I'm home!)" Kumiko called lightly as she stepped into the threshold "Hello? Anyone home? 'Kaasan? 'Tousan? Oniisan?"   
  
"Looks like no one's home yet, Hina-chan." The older girl placed her book bag down "Why don't you rest a bit? Your beverage will be ready soon."   
  
"How are Hiei-Ojisan (Uncle Hiei) and Mukuro-Obasan (Aunty Mukuro)?" The kitsune asked while she stirred the brew   
  
"Fine. Mother is preoccupied with negotiating foreign welfare. Father is busy training the army. I hardly see them around anymore" The younger demon answered with a hint of bitterness in her tone.   
  
"Ready." Kumiko brought two mugs of chocolaty hot drinks and handed one to Hina.   
  
The fire element grunted a "Thank you" and took the cup.   
  
/Hina-chan seems awfully forlorn¡­I can't imagine how she must raise herself at such a young age. Ay¡­she makes me grateful for my parents¡­/ The amber-eyed girl glanced across to her friend.   
  
/This is¡­quite soothing/ Hina peered into the murky depth of her coco. White marshmallows floated up occasionally. Misty steams rose up from cup, carrying its sweet scent to the holder of the cup.   
  
"It's good" Hina complimented   
  
Kumiko smiled at the praise. A comforting silence settled between the two demons, both lost in their own thoughts.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rekai, Koenma's Office)  
  
Stamp. Pound. Stamp. Pound. Stamp. Pound  
  
/I hate paperwork!/ The prince of Reikai stamped frantically at the documents before him./Yatta! Just two more files and I am done!/   
  
"Koenma-sama!" An oni came running in   
  
"What is it, Gorge?" The chibi asked wearily, falling back into his seat.   
  
"An extremely important file from Enma-daioh!" The gray oni replied   
  
"F-from father?" The young prince's eyes rounded and gulped unconsciously   
  
"Hai"   
  
Koenma took the text with a trembling hand   
  
The chibi opened the file. He briefly read through on the matter. His pacifier nearly dropped out of his mouth. The prince of Reikai sat in his chair completely petrified. An expression of fear and wonderment etched upon his face./No. This is bad news! I have to assemble Yusuke and the others again. I surely hope they're not too out of shape after I retired them 17 years ago¡­/   
  
"George, summon Botan. Tell her to get Yusuke and the other Tanteis immediately." He voice wavered and came out as a near-squeak   
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama" The oni ran out of the office once more to fetch the ferry girl.   
  
/Even with my Reikai Tanteis¡­I doubt we might stop him¡­/ Koenma folded his hands together and knotted his brows in deep thought /We might need some¡­additional help./   
  
  
To Be Continued¡­   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****************Character Analysis CONTAINS SPOILERS****************  
(AN: I created this part to give you a deep in depth of the main characters' psyche)   
  
Hina - Hina seeks affections that is lacking from her family life. She desperately wants to be loved and cared for, but her parents are too occupied to provide that for her, causing her to be antisocial and distant. Her subconscious need to love and be loved lead to her cousin Seiko. She believes that Seiko is the only one that she can truly pour out everything to, all her sorrow, all her love, all her care that she cannot give anyone else. She feels betrayal and resentment like her parents had some how abandoned her.   
  
Kumiko - Since her youko side had killed her brother Aki's best friend, Kumiko is always weighted down by her guilty conscience. In the spirit of that, she desperately tries to suppress the youko side of her. One side of her tells herself that she must accept the fact that she is a youko and cannot deny who she is, but the other part of her believes that the youko side is a true killer. In this sense, Kumiko might seem a bit mentally unstable. She has two faces to show the world. One for when she is with friends and family. The other face is presented when we see her talking to her teddy bear, only then do we get a true glimpse into Kumiko's massively confused mentality.   
  
Junko - Junko is always unsure of herself. She is hesitant to fight, because of her pacifist attitude. She tries to maintain peace unless the situation calls for it. She might seem weak, but she has a great sense of duty and justice and that gives her a strong inner self.  
  
Sai - Even though he might fight with Kumiko a lot, he genuinely cares for her. In some ways, he is trying to deal with his father's reputation. He feels like he's always failing, that he cannot carry on his father's legacy. He does try his hardest, but it hits him really hard if he doesn't get the result he hoped to achieve. Everyone in the team may see him like a tough leader, but inside he feels that he has to be strong for everybody else. Even if he is hurt he won't show it. He has to put up a brave face for his team.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I normally hate cliffhangers, but I'm so tired! It's 1AM and I need some sleep -_-;;; So who is this danger that Koenma fears? How will the Tanteis react? Just what additional help is Koenma referring to? The parents appearance is all in the next chapter! R&R Plez! 


End file.
